


It’s too late. God is it too late.

by Mickey_Not_Milkovich



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, I just have a lot of feelings lmao, I read a SH Beck fic and now I’m a mess basically, Short, Suicide, other characters mentioned but not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Not_Milkovich/pseuds/Mickey_Not_Milkovich
Summary: It’s cold. God is it cold.Beck pushes himself too far.





	It’s too late. God is it too late.

It’s cold. God is it cold. And flowing faster than expected but that’s not exactly a bad thing. No room to chicken out like he has every other time like the pathetic little boy that he is.  
His hair is sticking to his face, and his chest feels tight. He can feel the shock setting in as he’s running out of oxygen. It feels… freeing. 

After this there will be silence, there will be peace. He wont achieve his dreams but he won’t become his nightmares, and that’s all he wants right now. He spares a thought to the others, how they’ll react to the news, but he doesn’t need to care because he won’t be there to see it. 

He won’t be there to see them ever again. That’s what he wants but it still makes him sad, if that’s even possible to tell anymore. He thinks maybe it is, as this feeling consumes him. This guilt. God, what is he doing? Drowning his life away to escape his own problems, ruining his family and scarring his friends, never to see another birthday, another exam, another play. His stomach would feel like it was falling out if it wasn’t already numb. His heart would surely leap out of his chest if it could beat any faster. 

He doesn’t want to miss those things. Maybe he shouldn’t miss those things.

But it’s too late. God, is it too late.


End file.
